CinderElli
by Fairy Friend
Summary: Elli feels like she's been working too hard at the bakery, and ever since Karen started calling her "Cinderelli", it seems her life's been ending up just like the fairy tale.
1. Just Not Fair

CinderElli  
By: Fairy Friend

* * *

It was a cold, dusky afternoon. I stared out of my window, shivering with goose bumps on my arm. It was only 3:00, yet the sun was almost down, and there were still hungry customers waiting at the tables. I slouched behind the counter and put my head against the glass, wanting to fall into a deep sleep. Just then, I heard a pair of hands clap loudly in my ear.

"Little Elli!" the voice screamed. "Little Elli! Stop slacking off and get to work!" It was Jeff, my "prince charming", so says my grandmother. I knew my duty must be done, so I headed to the kitchen and baked a cake as quickly as I could. I then ran it to the table where Karen, the village jerk, was and slammed the plate of food onto her table. She gave me a sneer.

"Watch your attitude," she whispered.

"Why don't you watch yours?" I whispered back, my teeth clenched. She took a bite of the cake, then spit it out.

"Ew!" She roared. "This is cheesecake, isn't it? Didn't you know I'm lactose intolerant? Go make me another cake!"

"Do you have to be so picky?" I complained. "This isn't the easiest job in the world."

"The customer is always right. Now go make me a new one!"

I then stormed angrily back into the kitchen, preparing another cake for her. When I came back, I placed the plate gently onto the table so she wouldn't start screaming about my "attitude". She took a small- and when I say small, I mean very small- bite of the cake, then made a face. She pushed the plate away.

"Too much sugar. Take it out."

"There's no sugar in the cake!" I yelped.

"I'm not talking about the cake, smarty pants. I'm talking about the frosting!"

"It's artificial!"

"I don't care! I can taste the sugar and it's way too strong. Go make another cake."

And, once again, I made my way into the kitchen, and made yet another cake for her, this time without the frosting. Before I reached her table, she looked at it as if it were a UFO (unidentified food object).

"Where's the frosting?" She bellowed.

"There is none!" I lashed to her. I could've sworn veins were popping out of my head. My face felt red.

"Well, duh, I can see that, I'm not blind! Why isn't it there?"

"Because you didn't ask for any! All frostings have sugar, too, artificial or not."

"Then make a frosting with no sugar in it!" Karen screamed. Jeff looked over at the two of us, but decided not to intrude in our polite conversation.

"What, do I look like Cinderella to you?" I shouted. "Why don't you make your own dang cake if you don't appreciate my food! You should be glad I'm even bothering to waste my time making a cake for you!"

Karen looked at me for a minute, then she slapped on a happy face, and roared with laughter. "Cinderelli!" She shrieked. "Cinderelli, Cinderelli, Cinderelli!" Her finger was pointed at my face as she continued her chant, taunting me. I felt hot tears brimming in my eyes, and I ran right to my room.

"Little Elli, wait!" Jeff shouted. "You still have customers to attend to!"

"Forget the customers! What good have they ever done for me?" I screamed, slamming the door behind me. I slumped onto my bedroom, kicking my feet and shouting into my pillow. After a few minutes, I got up and looked into my mirror. My face was red, my hair frizzy, and my face tear-stained. "Why can't I be free like everyone else?" I said aloud to myself. "It's not fair… it's just not fair."

* * *

A/N: Howdy! I finally got this story up! I just hope it's okay and that you guys like it… plus, I've got two new fanfics I've been wanting to write. One's gonna be called "Harvest Moon: A New Generation" (JayBird will know what I'm talking about), and the other will be about my friends and me going into Mineral Town. Oh… BTW, if you want to be in my story, you can either e-mail me or send in your review the following info:

**Name:  
Looks (clothes, hair, eyes):  
Personality:**

The faster you guys fill this out, the faster I'll have my story done! I'll only be able to accept a few people though, 'cuz I don't want to be leaving some people out. (Y'know, like when you have a lot of characters in your story, you sometimes leave some of them out.) So… um, that's about all. Bye! 3


	2. Prince Charming

CinderElli

Chapter 2: Prince Charming

The next day I woke up to the bitter and chilling wind. My window had been left up again. Little snowflakes were falling onto the windowpane as I closed it, then resumed my daily activities. Jeff gave me a groggy but confused look.

"You're up quiet a bit early, now aren't you, Little Elli?" he said with a big yawn. I sat down at a table, waiting for another crucial day of querulous complaints.

"Is there a problem with that?" I finally managed to say. Shocked, he said nothing and carried on with his errands.

The minutes moved by quickly. I checked my watch. It read eight-thirty. Still no customers, but that was only because the shop opened at ten. My grandmother came in for a quick bite. I fell into a nice, calm sleep until…

"Oh, look who's sleeping on the job."

I looked up. It was Karen. She gave me a prompt sneer.

"And you're in your pajamas too. Sometimes I wonder why your bakery gets much business at all." She slammed her hand on the table in front of my face, which caused me to jump. "I want a glass of tea."

"Right away, mistress," I bantered, walking to the kitchen. I boiled a cup of water in a teakettle and grabbed a tea bag. Mixing the ingredients, I heard whispers and giggles from inside the bakery. Curious, I peeked through the small gap through the door and put my ear against it. I saw Popuri, Karen, and Ann, chattering away. They seemed to be happy about something. The only thing I could catch of their conversation was, "…talk of the town… farmer… gentleman, and he… can you believe it? I heard… ball! Isn't that exciting?" which all came from Popuri. She seemed to have spilled the beans, because Ann was trying her best to get Popuri to close her mouth. I walked back into the kitchen and grabbed the cup of tea for Karen, then walked out. I handed the cup to her. She snatched it out of my hands as she took a quiet sip.

"Hmm…" she began, then her mouth curled into a small smirk. "I've tasted better."

I put my nose in the air. "Everyone's a critic," I said snootily. "Jeff, I'll be at church praying for a few malefic souls in this village." I looked at Karen.

"But Little Elli, the bakery could use your help around here," he said, as if trying to coax me, but ended up complaining.

"Tell Grandma to do the cooking!"

"She can't cook; she can't even-"

"Jeff," I started, walking up toward him, grabbing him by the collar, "I'll be only a few minutes. Now good bye; I'm going to church!" Leaving him surprised, I stormed out of the door and made my way to the church, which wasn't far from the bakery. When I went inside, I didn't see anybody but Pastor Brown. He looked solemn.

"Hello, Pastor," I said wistfully.

"Good morning, Elli," he said, looking up from the podium. "How is life?"

"Not too good. Karen's in her mood today, and I heard some rumor about a farmer."

"Ah, so I see. Come, have a seat." Pastor Brown sat down on the organ's bench and motioned me to sit down. I did. "Tell me about this farmer."

"I don't know anything about him, Pastor."

He pushed his glasses up onto his nose. I sniffed. The room was silent. "Well," he finally began, "I asked because I told Popuri and Ann not to tell anybody about the farmer coming over tomorrow. He's going to take over the deceased man's farm."

"Popuri also said something about a ball," I stated.

"A ball? Has she gone out of her mind?" Pastor Brown almost shouted. I could tell he was appalled. "That's the last time I tell Popuri a secret!" He began to play a song on the organ. "Dear Goddess! This work of art you call Earth is slowly tilting on its axis and spinning in the opposite direction! Pray with me, young Elli!"

I slowly sunk my head into my hands. Not to pray, but to complain. When he finished his masterpiece, I looked up. "You can't make this easy, can you?" I mumbled.

"Nothing is easy! You will come across many challenges and many opponents in your life. You must fight for your rights!" He praised, throwing his hands into the air.

"Just forget it," I lashed at the bipolar man, walking out of the church and back into the bakery.

The next day was Monday, the day of the farmer's arrival and closing day for the bakery. I got into my best clothes for the occasion, and headed out of the bakery.

"Whoa, wait a second," Jeff blurted. "You can't just leave the bakery without permission!"

I turned around, scowling. "Number one, today's the day that the new farmer joins the village. Number two, the bakery's closed, so I can do whatever I dang please," I replied sharply, opening the door.

"I just wanted you to wait for me," Jeff said, hinting a nervous smile. I felt a smile appear on my face.

"Oh, all right," I gave in, "but just don't hold my hand. Just because Grandma says we're getting married doesn't mean we really are."

"Thank you, Little Elli, thank you!" He yelped, giving me a quick hug.

"Hands off; I don't need lip marks on my face," I said, grasping free. "Just walk to the beach with me. Public displays of affection excluded." The two of us then walked to the Flower Bud Beach, passing other villagers. Just then, I heard a shout of excitement as we had just stepped onto the beach property.

"The boat's here, everyone!" the Mayor announced. Everyone started applauding. A rather large ship sailed slowly to Flower Bud's shore. Everyone awaited the arrival of the boy. When the ship finally came to a complete stop, we all had to wait a few minutes before we finally saw a cute young man start walking toward us. He carried two briefcases, and he looked as if he were struggling. The Mayor trotted over to the farmer.

"I'll take your briefcases to the farm for you," he insisted. The young farmer looked glad to finally have gotten rid of the heavy bags as he walked past us all. Everyone applauded again. I kept my eye on the boy until I could see nothing of him, then turned to Jeff.

"Let's go home, shall we? Tomorrow's a new day," Jeff said. I nodded and then we made our way back into the bakery.

Back in my room, I thought of the farmer. Maybe he liked cakes. He could possibly like drinking tea or milk. Is he a good farmer? All these thoughts raced through my mind. Then the big one popped in:

Is there such a thing as love at first sight?

* * *

A/N: Hiya, guys! Thanks for reading this. I wish I could update quicker, though, but things have been happening, like a few anniversaries and my birthday (I'm finally fourteen!) and we're also getting ready for graduation at our school. (We get out June 18th, unlike for most people whom got out before we.) Well, I should get going now. Bye! 3

****


	3. Meeting Him

**CinderElli**

Chapter 3: Meeting Him

* * *

Could I possibly be falling head over heels for this particular man that I had just seen? No, it was impossible. Besides, I was supposed to be marrying Jeff, not some bizarre farmer that I didn't even know. Maybe it was possible, though. But, maybe I didn't even like him. Stupid hormones.

It was only nine o' clock. I was expecting that young man to come in and have a bite, but then I remembered that it was Monday and the shop didn't open until ten. I walked out of the bakery to go see my best friend, Popuri, and since her house wasn't that far from mine, I only was a couple of minutes before I stepped into her house and her cheerful mother, Lilia, greeted me.

"Why, hello, Elli! Shop opens at ten if you're going to buy anything," she said, her voice chipper.

"No thanks. I just came here to see Popuri," I replied.

"Ah, yes, of course. She's in her bedroom." I said my thanks and walked into her bright, pink room. There was Popuri, watering one of the plants that was growing inside of the house. She spotted me, and giggled.

"Oh, Elli, he's wonderful!" she remarked, throwing her arms over my neck.

"Who's wonderful?" I asked.

"Jack!"

"Who's Jack?"

"Remember the farmer that came over about three hours ago? Well, he and the Mayor were taking a quick little tour, and he passed by our Florist Shop. He seems like such a really nice guy!"

I suddenly felt a tinge of jealously. "Lucky. The bakery is always closed when something good happens."

"Oh, Elli!" She repeated. She was now jumping up and down and clapping with delight. "Isn't he just a doll?"

"I haven't even met him yet," I said, "but he does seem quite charming."

"You haven't met him yet? Oh, you poor, poor girl! Go on over to his farm and talk to him!"

"No way!" I jumped with surprise. "He's not going to fall for a girl who just barges into his home and gives him a bunch of flowers."

"Who said you were trespassing into his house with flowers? All I was saying was that you should greet him! If he's not there, then leave!"

I decided to do it. I mean, what did I have to lose? I ran quickly to the farm, while I heard Popuri call, "Good luck!" from a distance. When I got to the intersection of Moon Mountain, the Winery, Green Ranch, and the farm, I got lost. All the directions looked the same! As I almost literally spun around in circles' trying to find out which direction the farm was I stepped on something hard and fell flat on my face. Apparently, I had stepped on someone's foot because I heard another yell after mine, and then a lot of weight was put on my back. As soon as the weight was off, I rolled over and looked up. It was the farmer! He was holding out his hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I grabbed onto his hand, blushing madly, and he helped me up. "Sorry about that. You must think I'm a total idiot, falling flat on my face like that."

"Not at all. Besides, I fell too." We shook hands. "I'm Jack Harvest."

"So I've heard," I replied. "I'm Elli Baker. Pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," he said. Harris, the postman passed by. I waved to him.

"Well, I'd better be leaving now," Jack said, looking at his watch. "It's already three o' clock."

"Alright, see you later," I said with a quick smile. Jack then walked over to Moon Mountain, taking a short glance back at me. We smiled at each other. After that short scene, I gleefully skipped back to the bakery with a huge smile on my face.

"Why so happy?" Jeff said curiously.

"That Jack is such a nice guy," I replied.

Jeff looked green with jealously. "Elli, you shouldn't be talking to other men. We're getting married in two months."

I scowled. "I was just talking to him. It's not like I'm in love with him." Yeah, sure, I had a small, feeble crush on him, but I knew it wasn't love. It definitely wasn't love.

Jeff sighed. "I'm only saying this because I love you. I may be being overprotective, but I'm trying to protect you."

"Yeah, well, ever wonder if you might be going just a tad bit overboard?" I said with my thumb and pointer finger pressed together.

"Little Elli," he began, "I'm only trying to help you."

"You're not doing a very good job."

"Little Elli!"

"Well, it's true. I wish you'd stop bugging me about talking to other men! I can have friends too, female and ma-"

"What's going on in here?" A voice rang from within the walls. Jeff and I looked around and our eyes found Ellen, who was standing in front of the bedroom door. She looked rather tired, and was trying to keep her balance on her cane.

"I can't leave you children alone for two minutes without some sort of argument over nonsense!" She glanced at the both of us, glaring slightly. "I can't even make heads or tails of what you have reason to fight over, either, so keep it down. I'm trying to nap." I kept mum, fear that I would startle my grandmother again, as she slowly but carefully walked back to her room. Jeff grabbed my hand with both of his and looked deeply into my eyes.

"Little Elli... I just want the best for you. I realize I'm overprotective, but... I just... I don't want anything bad to happen to you," he said softly. I couldn't bear to see him in this position. I whimpered.

"Oh, Jeff, you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt myself," I remarked, feeling bad that I'd hurt him. "It's just that I feel like a little kid around you, with the way you treat me."

He stroked my hair. My spine tingled. I could feel myself leaning in towards his. I took a last look out of our window to make sure no one was watching. Before my eyes closed, I saw a body figure walk closer to the window, preferably male, with a blue cap, as I tried to make out who it was but it was too late, as my lips found Jeff's. The kiss was short, but tender. After we had finished the kiss I had realized that the body figure was Jack. The door opened.

* * *

**(A/N): YIKES! I haven't updated any of my stories in a long time! Sorry to have to make all of you guys wait.... Anyway, yes, I realize the ending is sort of abrupt, but I had no better way to end it, sadly. I hope you all liked this chapter, and HOPEFULLY, more of this story is soon to come!**


End file.
